


You Belong With Me

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Greg Lestrade's Wife, Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	You Belong With Me

It's your first day of fourth grade and you're scared. It's not only your first day of fourth grade it's your first day in this new school in this new town, in this new country. You're from America and are frightened of what will happen today. You suck up your courage and walk into the school. You look around and read the signs. You find the one indicating where the headmasters office is. You follow them until you enter the office. Mr. Brown looks up as his door opens and a young girl comes in. She look frightened out of her wits. "Hello little one, how can I help you?" "Don't call me little." Ah she speaks. "What shall I call you then?" "Jean. Are you the headmaster?" He nods. "Yes I am." You take a breath and hand him your paperwork. "Ah you're our new student all the way from America." You nod. He sighs they didn't tell him the new student was a girl. This is an all boys school, but he'd already enrolled the student in the school so he has to take her. "There is only one thing you must know about this school." "What is it?" "You'll be the only girl. This was an all boys school before you enrolled." You nod. "Okay. That makes me feel better, girls scare me." He raises an eyebrow. This is an odd one. "Here is your schedule and locker number." You watch as he turns and talks into his desk com. "Helga please escort Miss Thorn to her locker and first class please." "Will do Mr. Brown." Helga comes in and smiles brightly at you. You look her up and down like she's crazy. "Well aren't you a little cutie. This way." You just roll your eyes and follow her. You drop off your backpack at your new locker and bring what you need for class. She opens the classroom door. "Hello Mr. Greene I have your new student here." "Ah send him in." "Her actually." "Her?" "Her." Mr. Greene looks shocked as he looks around Helga and sees you. "Her. Alright send her in." You take a breath and enter the classroom. Everyone starts wispering. You walk up to the teacher. He smiles at you. "Well come in and introduce yourself and where you're from." You nod. You walk and face the class. You let out a breath. "My name is Jean Thorn and I'm from America. We just moved to London yesterday." Everyone just stares at you. "Thank you Miss Thorn please take any open seat." You nod. You find one in the back by this boy with brown hair and whiskey eyes. You sit down and let out a deep breath. "Hey first day isn't too hard no need to be so scared." "Not scared nervous." "Oh well no need. I'll help you through I'm Gregory Lestrade, but you can call me Greg." "Jean Thorn. You can call me Jean." He smiles and it makes you smile back and calms your nerves some. That was the first time you met Gregory Lestrade he became your best friend that day. It's high school now and Greg is a football star and he's dating Claudia Harris. She's a cheerleader. She wears short skirts and high heels. You sit on the bleachers. You wear t-shirts and sneakers. Nobody else is your friend besides Greg and everyone says stuff to Greg about him being your friend still. It's a typical tuesday night and your listening to your and Greg's fave music. Claudia doesn't like it. You're laying on your bed in your black nightgown when you hear a car door shut. Huh? Who's that in the middle of the night? You look out the window and see Greg with tears forming in his eyes. You meet him at the door. He's wearing his dark blue shirt and light blue worn-out jeans. You smile and give him a hug. "Come on I'll make some cocoa." He gives a small smile. You shut the door behind him and make you cocoa. He tells you about yet another fight he's had with Claudia. You sigh and make him feel better. You've been in love with Greg since 6th grade and he's never seen it. You're seniors in high school now. You make him laugh and he feels better. "Wanna take a walk?" "You're in your nightgown." "So?" He smiles "sure." You're walking the street with him in his worn-out jeans. We're laughing on a park bench and i'm thinking hey isn't this easy. He's got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought him down. Why can't he see he doesn't belong with her he belongs with me? You sigh inside while still smiling at him. You head back. "Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" "Do I ever mind?" He laughs "No you don't" "You sure you're fine now?" "I'm fine." I know him better than that I know he's not. I know his favorite songs and he tells me about his dreams, I'm the one who understands him, and gets his humor. We fall alseep with him holding me with smiles on our faces. He goes back to Claudia in the morning. We've graduated high school and he's still with Claudia. We're freshmen in college and he asks her to marry him. He even asks me to be his best mate. All I can think is I'm standing by and waiting at his back door, all this time how could he not know? I still said yes. After the wedding I get kicked out of his life by his new wife. She didn't have enough power as his girlfriend but she does now as his wife. We still exchange holiday cards and keep current emails and phone numbers but we don't really keep in contact. You're heading into work and finally notice once of the cases on the dockett. The Lestrade Divorce. It stops you in your tracks. It can't be, can it? You walk over to Bob your partner at the firm. "Is this your case?" "Yeah." "Tell me about it." "This couple's been married for 16 years and the wife's been cheating on the husband. Sad really. Poor blokes a met policeman too. And he's a nice guy. I feel sorry for him." "What's their names?" "Uh wife's name is Claudia and husband's name is Gregory, prefers Greg." You just stop and stare at him. "Uh Jean you okay?" "I can't do this. Not today. I just can't. Can you take my cases today? I've got play by plays of them in my briefcase I just can't do this today." "Why? Don't you feel good? I mean it's your birthday did you drink too much this morning." "No I don't drink I just don't feel good. Can you please take them?" "Sure hand me the play by plays. Feel better we can't have our best lawyer out sick for long." "I'll try. Thanks so much Bob." He nods. You rush to your car and drive to your flat. You're spending your birthday feaking out and crying. Not for yourself but for Greg. Greg steps out of the courtroom newly divorced and all he can think about is finding Jean to comfort him. He hasn't really thought about her in awhile. He really misses her. Claudia cut her out of his life, Jean warned him about Claudia but he didn't listen. She was right about Claudia. He swore he saw her name on the lawyer dockett today but it was changed last minute to Bob's name. He stops Bob "Hey um I thought Attorney Thorn was supposed to be on the next case?" "Yeah she kinda freaked out and said she didn't feel good after asking about the details of your case. I figured she was just freaking out because it's her birthday today and she's got no one to spend it with and she had to work all day." "Wait it's her birthday today?" "Yeah November 9th, Attorney Jean Thorn's birthday. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that's remembered at the firm. Everyone wants her attention but no one actually knows her. In the 10 years we've worked at the firm I've yet to see her acctually go on a date or even accept when someone asks her for one. She always tells them some other time maybe, or she's busy, even when I know she's not, and once I even heard her say her heart belongs to someone already to the really persistant mail room guy." Greg's heart suddenly falls. It didn't fall the whole time during his divorce but hearing Jean's heart belongs to someone else does. He wants her heart to belong to him. That's crazy right. "Thanks for the information Bob. See you around." "Yeah sure will now that our firm's taken on New Scottland Yard as a new client. Jean and I will be handling most of your division's cases now." "I thought you were divorce lawyers?" "Ha no I'm a General Lawyer. Jean's a Criminal Lawyer. We both take on whatever case pops us on our desks though otherwise we get bored and Jean only accepts cases she wants to. She's actually highly sought after. Do you know she's got a 100% win rate? Pretty cool huh?" Greg's head is spinning with the new information. Jean will be around him again. His heart soars. He smiles "I gotta go Bob." "Sure see you around." Greg rushes off. He goes to his desk at work and starts to rummage through his drawer of holiday cards from Jean looking for the latest one. He finds it. He's had to keep them at work because otherwise Claudia would throw them away as soon as one arrived in the mail, he's had Jean send them to his office instead. He types the address into his GPS and looks at the location. He blinks she lives in 221C Baker's Street? How in the world hasn't he seen her then? He's always at 221B Baker's Street. He drives to the address and takes a deep breath. Why is he so nervous? He used to drive to her house in the middle of the night and now he's nervous about being here in the middle of the day? He sighs. It's different now. She may not even want to see him now. Not after how things ended the last time he saw her. He and Claudia were meeting Jean at the pub. Claudia said she had something she wanted to tell us both. Jean waved to us from our favorite booth. We come and sit down across from her. "So what's it you need to tells us Claud?" "You're no longer allowed anywhere near us, more specifically Greg." "Why?" "Because I just don't like you and I don't want my husband to be infected with your weirdness anymore and oh yeah because you're a ugly, fat, piece of shit. So leave and never come back." You look horrified at what Claudia just said. "What?! Why are you being so mean to her?" "I'm tired of you defending her. You're no longer allowed to be anywhere near her." You look pained as Jean starts crying looking at you. "Fine then. I don't need this. I hope you're real happy right now Greg. I hope you made the right choice. Bye Greg." She turns and fast walks away crying. It made your heart hurt. You try to go after her but Claudia was on the outside. She won't let you go after her. That was the last time you saw Jean. It still makes your heart hurt. You take another deep breath and get out of the car. When you get to the door Mrs. Hudson opens it. "Ah Dectective Inspector Lestrade is there a case for Sherlock?" "Actually I'm here for someone else. Does Attorney Jean Thorn still live here?" "Yes actually. She's upstairs right now. I think she's crying, has been since she came home. Poor dear on her birthday too." "Thank you Mrs. Hudson." You run up the stairs. You take one more deep breath and knock on the door. You stop crying when you hear a knock on your door? Who could that be? The only ones who knock on your door are Bob and Mrs. Hudson, and Bob thinks you don't feel good and you've asked Mrs. Hudson to not to disturb you. You wipe your tears and open the door. You stand there shocked. Before you is a man with sexy silver hair, a nice bod, and whiskey eyes. Wait a minute you recognize those whiskey eyes. "Greg?" You ask confused. He does a small nervous smile. "Hi Jean." You just blink. "What are you doing here?" "I uh, I actually don't know. I just I looked up your address and drove here." "Why?" "I know you know about mine and Claudia's divorce." "It was on today's dockett yes." "Well Bob said you weren't feeling good after you found out the details of our case." "Yes I haven't been feeling well today." "And it's your birthday." "Yes. And?" "Well I just..." You raise and eyebrow and sigh "Come in I'll make some cocoa." He smiles hearing those words. He comes in and sees a spartan like apartment. He sees a few pictures of him and her from their friendship and a single picture of her parents but not anybody else personal. There's a few of everyone in her firm but no other personal ones. It's like no one lives here. It makes his heart hurt for her. She places a cup of cocoa down in front of him. "We haven't spoken in 16 years Greg why are you here? And I know it's not because it's my birthday. You haven't even sent me a birthday card in 5 years. And that last one was from a automated delivery service that spelled my name wrong and delivered it to my landlords." He sighs "I'm sorry about what happened." "What, what happend 16 years ago?" "Yes. I tried to go after you but Claudia wouldn't let me." You nod and turn your back to him. You busy yourself with making yourself some cocoa just so he doesn't see your tears falling because of what he just said. "Please Jean I just... I want... Oh hell I miss you. Okay. There I said it. And with my divorce finished today and remembering it's your brithday I just... it made me want to find you again." You sigh and turn around "I'd finally gotten over you Greg why did you have to come back? I was doing good. I made a good life for myself here. The crazy detective who shoots the walls at 3am and his doctor roommate and Mrs. Hudson they keep me from being lonely. I have a good life here, why did you have to come back and drag everything back up?" Greg looks at her confused "What do you mean finally gotten over me?" You sigh and say "All those years I was standing there waiting at your backdoor how could you not see I was in love with you? I'd been in love with you since the 6h grade Greg. I'd finally gotten over you and was just starting to move on with my life. Why'd you have to come back?" You turn and place your hands on the counter and take a deep breath fighting the tears. Greg feels a tear slide down his cheek. How did he miss this? She's been in love with him that long? He's always loved her from the first moment he saw her that first day. He just thought she only saw him as friends. It's why he tried so hard to block his feelings for her. And why when Claudia asked him out in the 8th grade he said yes. He fell in love with Claudia after that but he's always been in love with Jean. You feel him wrap his arms around you and see him place his hands on top of yours and curl his fingers to hold your hands. "I really wish you'd have said something it would've saved us both a lot of heartache." "What?" "Jean I've loved you since the first time I saw you that first day. It was love at first sight. I still love you Jean, I always have. I just thought you only thought of me as a friend it's why I blocked my feelings for you and started with Claudia. I didn't love her until 11th grade." You look down at your hands and curl your hands so you're holding his hand back. You watch as your tear lands on the back of his hand. He pulls his hands away and turns you around to look at you. You can't look him in the face. He pulls your chin up so he can see your face. He wipes your tears. He smiles at you "You were right about her." That makes you laugh. He smiles "There's that smile I love to see." You smile through the watery eyes. He glances between your eyes and your lips. You smile and lean in. He meets you halfway, you feel sparks and see fireworks. You smile into the kiss as all your feelings for Greg come rushing back. He smiles too. You break the kiss. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." "Actually Greg I think I do it's been just as long as I've wanted to do it." He laughs. He smiles and kisses your lips again. You both smile then there's a knock on the door. You groan and place your forhead on Greg's chest. You sigh and go look through the peephole. It's Bob with what looks like soup his wife made. You groan again. "Just leave it outside the door Bob. I'll get it when you leave." "Fiona heard you weren't feeling well and made you chicken noodle soup. Feel better." "Tell Fiona thanks for me. Bye Bob." "Feel better." Bob leaves. You open the door and grab the soup. "Fiona is thoughtful to have made me soup but if I eat that I really will be sick. She is the worst cook I've ever met including Sherlock who thinks eyeballs are normal soup ingrediants." You shudder and dump the soup down the sink. Greg is laughing at your comments. "I missed this." You smile "Me too." He hugs you to him and buries his head in your neck. He sighs and you rub his back. You close your eyes and just enjoy this. "I don't know what we are now Greg." "We're BFF's always. And if you'd let me I'd like to be your BF too." You smile "I'd love you to be my BF too. Took you damn long enough to figure out you belong with me." He laughs, smiles, and kisses your lips. That was over a year ago. It's your wedding day. You're whole firm is coming. Plus Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson too. Oh and Molly, Donovan, and Anderson are here too. Oh and John's girl Mary too. Their wedding's next. You're excited but nervous. It's finally happing what you've dreamed of since the 6th grade right down do the last details. Your parents died awhile back so Mycroft Holmes is walking you down the aisle. He's been your buddy for awhile now. "Ready my dear?" "I'm so nervous Mycroft. It's finally happening, I mean I've dreamed of this since the 6th grade." "Marrying Lestrade? Since the 6th grade?" You nod "We're the same age you know." "But his silver hair?" "Stress and his ex-wife." Mycroft nods. Greg looks in his 50s almost and you look in your 20s still. You're both 35. He still looks handsome as ever to you as he ever did. You smile. "I'm ready." The wedding march plays it's actually Don't You Forget About Me by The Simple Minds instead of a traditional piece. Greg is smiling huge as their favorite song from their favorite movie comes on. He looks on in awe as Mycroft brings his bride out. He just smiles with this awestuck look on his face like you're the only one in the whole world. You smile back only seeing Greg. You register Sherlock and the others as you pass them, and Bob and Fiona too. Mycroft puts your hand in Greg's. You're smiling like you're the only two in the whole world. You repeat what you have to until the vows. You're going first. "Greg I've loved you since the 6th grade and it's never going to change no matter how much I wanted to at one point. I know you've been hurt before and have hurt me before but we've moved past that together. We can do anything together. Greg I love you so much, so don't you go thinking you can just leave me and get away with that." You smile as you laugh at your last line. Greg's turn. "Jean I've loved you since I first saw you and that never changed even when I swore it did. My last marrige didn't work out and I know now it wasn't just on her, it was on me too because I never fully gave her my heart. I couldn't because you'd always had part of it, and now you'll always have all of my heart. I love more you than you can imagine and I plan to show you everyday for the rest of our lifes. You'll have to run me over with a car or shoot me to get rid of me now." You smile with tears in your eyes and laugh. "Do you Gregory Lestrade take Jean Thorn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Jean Thorn take Gregory Lestrade to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "By the power invested in me I now pronouce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." You pull Greg to you by his tie into a fiery kiss. He's got a dopey smile on his face. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Lestrade." You smile and take Greg's hand as you walk back down the aisle. You get bubbles blown at you. You refused rice to be thrown because it hurts and birds can choke on it and die. You picked that detail out in the 6th grade too. Your honeymoon is in the Irish Countryside in a little cottege by the sea. Greg carries you across the threshold and straight to the bed. He made you wait as he brought everything in first. Then he got you. Greg and you undress the other and he slowly enters you. It hurts for a second and he takes it slow so it hurts less. He's your first and he'll be your last. He kisses you. He can't believe she's waited all these years for him. She feels so damn good and he hasn't had any in a very long time so it's hard but he's taking it slow because he doesn't want to hurt her. Because she's his everything. After your honeymoon you go back to work. A newbie knocks on the door "Miss Thorn?" "It's Mrs. Lestrade actually I'm waiting on a new door sign. Please come in." "Well Mrs. Lestrade I was wondering what it's like to work with the met police." "Yes what is it like to work the amazing met police?" You laugh when Greg is saying that. You smile "Leim meet my husband DI Greg Lestrade with the met police. So to answer your question I love working with the met police but that's just my opinion. You've got to form your own to make your own way in the world and in this firm." "Thanks Mrs. Lestrade. Nice to meet you DI Lestrade." He hurries out the door and Greg closes the door. He smiles and gives you a kiss. "Mmm. So what brings you to the firm?" "Need that paper work on the Kurd case." "Yeah of course." You turn and bend over to get the file out of the lowest file cabnet close to the ground for current cases. Greg slaps your butt. You laugh. "Greg we're at work professional remember." "Sorry couldn't resist." You roll your eyes. You straighten and hand him the paperwork. "Here you go Kurd case files." He smiles and gives you another kiss "See you at home?" "I get off at 7 you?" "8." "I'll have dinner on the table then. I love you." "I love you too. And that sounds good." He smiles and heads back to work. You smile. You would've thought that scared little girl starting the fourth grade was you?


End file.
